Rowena
by Lady Harlow
Summary: Tonight at approximately two in the morning a little girl will be born. Kill them and I want you to drop the little girl off at the Weasley residence. Do not touch or harm her for she will bare a child from Draco’s seed, a child with more power than that


Disclaimer

Note: It is short for the purpose that it is the prologue. R/R.

"The Dark Lord asked for this Narcissa, there isn't anything you or I can do about it!" Lucius Malfoy struck his wife across the cheek. His ring caught on her cheek and drew a long scratch down her defined feature. Narcissa brought her fingers to her face and covered herself from the embarrassment. Salty tears stung at her scratch and fell down on the little face of her baby boy who clung to her long skirts. Lucius grabbed a hold of his son's arm and ripped him from his mother. "Let's go boy." He pulled roughly and as a result a whimper escaped that of his son's little lips. Narcissa looked down helplessly into her two year old's silver eyes and wished then that she had chosen a different path.

Draco wasn't sure what was going on, his mother's wounds penetrated him to the core and confused his very being. His father held onto his should roughly his long nails digging into his delicate flesh, but this was normal for the little boy. Draco sucked in a hard breath to prevent the tears that would show his weakness. He still was so young, but had grown so fast by his father's hand. He stumbled a little down the hall his mother disappearing behind him. He looked back, but his father grabbed the crone of his head and forced him to turn his focus back onto the door that was quickly approaching. The door was of Victorian gothic era, completely black with snakes decorating the outer rims. The handle was medal, the only thing that proved that it wasn't authentic, and the head of a snake its mouth open, sharp points that represented teeth carved out from the medal.

"Take the handle Draco." Lucius' voice came hard from behind him. Draco hesitated; if he did grab the handle the teeth would penetrate his skin. "NOW!" Lucius grabbed his hand and pulled it forward onto the handle wrapping his small fingers around the knob. Draco let out a sob as the two front teeth entered his little hand, blood dripping down the back. His little eyes looked at the damage the knob was doing to his fist. The teeth had completely protruded through his hand; the tips could be seen on the back of his hand. Blood wasn't the only thing evident, a black liquid dripped with it down tot eh floor. His arm started to shake the black liquid climbing up his veins, burning. His father wrapped his slender fingers around his son's mouth the screaming starting to come. Roughly he pulled his son's hand from the knob and the door opened.

Draco grabbed at his arm feeling like it was about to explode, the black starting to fade, but the pain remaining. "Master." Lucius bowed down low taking his son's small form with him forcing Draco to bend over. "It is done, he is yours." Draco looked up at the dark figures in front to him covered in masks, all except one. Burning red eyes, mutated face, atop a high pedestal. "Come here boy." Lord Voldemort's voice slithered like a snake the sound invading his mind and controlling him. Draco moved forward on his own accord towards the Dark Lord the pain in his arm merely secondary to the gaze he held firm to. Voldemort rose from his chair to his feet and stepped over to Draco taking his arm and whispering, "Renovo." Instantly the pain in his arms ceased and he pulled back on his arm to take it away from the Dark Lord. "Not so fast little one." The Dark Lord drew from his side his black wand and rested it at his wrist and uttered something Draco didn't pick up on.

It didn't hurt like he thought it would, it was a small sensation that snuck through his body. It wasn't until after the mark was made he knew he had been branded into the Dark Lord's life for the rest of his life. Upon his forearm was now a snake slithering around a skull, a tattoo that would always need to be hidden upon his arm. "It is done child, now go along." Voldemort's lips formed each word with particular care as he urged Draco out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"Lucius your boy belongs to me and everything will be carried out as I plan it to be." Voldemort bored his eyes into Lucius making the blond haired man cower back into a hunched position. "Tonight at approximately two in the morning a little girl will be born to Fidelia and Horace Morris. Kill them and I want you to drop the little girl off at the Weasley residence. Do not question me Lucius! Or pay the price. Do not touch or harm her for she will bare a child from Draco's seed, a child with more power than that of my possession."


End file.
